Raven Cronwell
Raven Cronwell is a playable character from the video game, Elsword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blake Belladonna VS Raven Cronwell (By Commander Ghost) * Ike VS Raven Cronwell (By Commander Ghost) * Raven Cronwell VS Killia (By Commander Ghost) * Meta Knight VS Raven (Kirby VS Elsword) (Abandoned) Possible Opponents Blade Master *Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Hyde Kido (Under Night In-Birth) *Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear) *Kagura Mutsuki (BlazBlue) *Qrow Branwen (RWBY) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Reckless Fist * Clare (Claymore) * Guts (Berserk) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Veteran Commander * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Nero (Devil May Cry 4) * Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) '' * Riku ''(Kingdom Hearts) Backstory Raven is a commoner from the Kingdom of Velder who worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. Causing jealousy among the nobles, he was soon framed and sentenced to prison. His comrades and fiancée rescued him, and they all hid within the forest in the outskirts of Velder. Unfortunately, Velder soldiers found them and eliminated them one by one. Raven stared at all the fallen bodies around him as he took what would have been his last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure appeared before him and everything turned black. Raven awoke in a Nasod capsule, with devices attached to various parts of his body. Reborn with a Nasod arm and holding a blade on the right hand, he blindly fought to destroy the kingdom he once protected. Until one day, he met a crew of young, ambitious heroes who reminded him of his duty to defend his fellows. In atonement for his sins, he decides to join Elsword and his friends on a new life adventure of finding the missing El. Specialty Raven is the Crow Mercenary Knights' captain turned rebel leader who eventually joins Elsword to help find the missing El. He is a close combat expert, using his powerful Nasod arm and a sword in his human hand to clobber and slash enemies. Able to inflict damage with a seemingly endless barrage of attacks, he leaves foes begging for mercy. Anger of Raven His suppressed rage is unleashed and channelled to the Nasod Core. It feeds off of Raven's rage, and the more rage, the stronger it becomes. The Nasod Core assists Raven in attacks and defense depending on the battle situation. 2nd Classes Reckless Fist "Tch...My arm...it's becoming unbearable!" Raven's efforts to overtake his Nasod arm came as no easy task. In order to control the Nasod arm's power, he continues to train his body to the limit, channelling his rage into raw power. Raven crushes every enemy that stands in his path, and as his arm continues to grow stronger, the power starts to become unbearable. He knows that the clock is ticking—it's only a matter of time before his rage takes over and his sanity abandons him. Walk the path of the Reckless Fist and teach your enemies to never stand in your way! Blade Master "Weaklings! You're too slow!" Raven's decision to resist using his Nasod arm has pushed him to further advance his swordsmanship. Taming his rage has enlightened his mind and body to the point where he moves with the wind and uses his blade as a sixth sense. Raven's advancement towards Blade Master will unleash swift devastating fencing skills that inflict fatal wounds on his enemy's vital points. He leaves his enemies injured and numb until their bodies decide to give up. Continue to resist the Nasod arm's overwhelming power and dominate your foes with the advanced skills of a Blade Master! Veteran Commander "I must fight on... for those I care for...!" The Nasod arm may be capable of massive destruction, but Raven is alarmed that it is overheating far too often now. The mercenary needs to get it fixed before it fails him in battle, and before long, he approaches the Ponggos for their expertise. They promptly send him out to collect rare materials for the repair: Ignis's arm that blasts out nuclear flames, the sturdy dark steel of Durahan Knight, and enchanted, mass-altering golem fragments. Gathering all these from such huge, dangerous monsters is clearly not simple, but Raven succeeds nonetheless. The Ponggos complete the Nasod arm enhancement, and with further training, Raven becomes the distinguished Veteran Commander. Trivia *Raven officially joins the main cast after the Black Crow story quest Dungeon Invaders from the Sky. *Due to story events, Players are to defeat Raven who poses as the boss of 4-1. *Prior the release of Raven's side story Short Story of Memories, Owen's name was previously Alex in NA. *This was not the case in KR in which he was never given a name till the side story. *Owen is still referred to as Alex in Raven's tutorial. *According to Raven, Rena resembles Seris. *With a Triple Element Enchantment, Raven's claws attacks outline of color will remain blue unlike when he attacks with his sword. *The design of Raven's Nasod Arm will change when equipped with certain Ice Burner gloves. *Raven wrote "Flying Kick", the skill note for Assault Kick. *The side story Short Story of Memories 6 shows the relationship between the trio. *Owen revealed that he viewed Raven and Seris as valuable chess pieces. *According to Raven's prologue, Raven's designation while he was being turned into a Nasod-human cyborg was Experiment 137. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users